


Lustcaptor Madison

by Sleez_New_God_of_Depravity_and_Lust



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, F/F, Heavy BDSM, Non-Consensual Bondage, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleez_New_God_of_Depravity_and_Lust/pseuds/Sleez_New_God_of_Depravity_and_Lust
Summary: Sakura is heartbroken after Li returns home to Hong Kong after her final test from Eli. Madison sees this as a chance to make a move to fulfill her deepest desires.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Lustcaptor Madison

Madison smiled serenely as she watched Sakura eat and drink the lunch she had ordered her servants to prepare specially for Sakura, for today was going to be VERY special indeed.  
She smirked as soon as Sakura started to blink her eyes rapidly then more and more slowly and it wasn't long barely a minute really before she was fast asleep dozing in her armchair.  
Only then did the evil smile Madison had been holding in all day appear she couldn't help it Sakura looked so cute and deliciously vulnerable to molest right now but she restrained herself, there would plenty of time for that later.  
She carefully picked Sakura up and headed for her bedroom, the evil smirk still plastered on her young pretty face.  
Madison had always loved Sakura,first as a dear friend then so much more after Li had been forced to go home after Sakura became the true master of the clow cards and it was up to Madison to look after her friend, it had tore her apart to hear Sakura cry and unable to say what was in her heart.  
She had been depressed for days until her mother had noticed and confronted her about it, she had tried to lie that there was nothing wrong but like a dam breaking the words poured out of her and she told her mother that she was in love with Sakura.  
Her mother had not been mad, far from it, she had just smiled tears in her eyes and hugged Madison tightly and told her she understood, she had felt the same way for Sakura's mother but was to late too tell her, she wouldn't let that happen to her daughter.  
So she had explained she explained to her all about bondage and the art of seduction, and a plan that would leave her alone with Sakura for days without getting interrupted, plus she would give Madison every toy that she wanted to use on Sakura.  
The plan was simple have Sakura come over for a sleepover for the weekend, drug her food and have her way with her. Madison found it very hard to wait for the day Sakura would come over.  
Now that she had Sakura in her grasp she was never going to let her go.

\-----  
Sakura woke to the soft sound of classical opera music and to the sight of a dark gloomy room,"Uh my head,what happened?" Sakura mumbled weakly her head felt like it been filled with fuzz, she found it hard to concentrate on her surroundings. She was in a very comfy bed, her head laying on a soft pillow, the room looked liked Madison's room even though it was dark with half the room cast in shadow. What made her eyes widen and her cheeks redden with embarrassment was that she wasn't wearing any clothes except for tight black leather panties with a zipper down the middle to her butt and a black rubber bikini top that had zippers over her small nipples. Her wrists and ankles were tied to the bedposts, tight enough to keep her secure but not enough to hurt her, she was also wearing a ball gag over her mouth so that she could talk only when someone wanted her to.  
Sakura struggled against the ropes but it was no use, she felt scared and strangely excited for some reason she couldn't understand.  
"Awww, I see your awake Sakura that's too bad, I wanted to wake you myself hehehe." Madison said from the shadows of the dark room.  
"Madi whats going on!" She tried to say but it came out as unintelligible mumbles with the gag over her mouth.  
She gasped when Madison came into the dim light of the few candles in the was wearing a skintight red leather outfit that had zippers where her pussy and her nipples were ,with red gloves that had sharp cat-like nails and red boots with sharp needle-thin was holding a large bag in one hand and a long bullwhip in the eyes lingered on the whip fearfully.  
Madison caught it and smirked flicking the whip and striking Sakura gently on the bottom of her left foot, the sting of the whip made her buck and yelp in surprise making Madison grin wider, a hungry look in her pretty dark eyes.  
"I've been dreaming of this for a long time Sakura." She said in a husky voice as she advanced on the shivering scared girl.  
"Don't worry my little Sakura I'm not gonna hurt you, far from it, I plan on making you mine!" She said ,as she flicked her whip at Sakura's feet enjoying the way she bucked and let out muffled cries.  
She sat the bag next to the bed, dropped the whip and then sat on the bed close to Sakura's side never taking her eyes off her. She stroked Sakura's cheek leaning to whisper in her ear. " You're all mine Sakura, no one else's and your going to love every second of it." She licked Sakura's ear moving down to her neck to lick and suck on her delicious skin making Sakura squirm and groan in pleasure.  
Madison ran her hands down Sakura's body trailing over every inch until she reached the prize she had been dreaming of for so long, one hand on her thigh and the other rubbing Sakura's still covered pussy.  
Madison pulled down Sakura's ballgag and kissed her passionately before she could say anything, she deepened the kiss by forcing her tongue into her mouth and exploring every inch of her mouth. Sakura was quickly becoming overwhelmed by all the intense new sensations she was being subjected to, she felt like she was going to explode. She was burning up, sweat pouring down her little body.  
Madison ended the kiss and Sakura cried out."Madison why are you doing this please let me go!" Before she could say anything else, Madison replaced Sakura's gag and unzipped Sakura's bikini top to trail kisses down her body, kissing and biting on her neck, collarbone, her pink nipples and licking down her stomach til she reached Sakura's crotch. She pressed her face into her covered pussy and bit her through the thin material making Sakura cry out and try to jerk away.  
She glanced up at her precious captive taking in the flushed sweaty face of her love, she smiled softly than bent down to give the still covered treasure a long lick from Sakura's butt to her bellybutton.  
Madison laid her head on Sakura's stomach breathing heavily from excitement. "I hope you enjoyed this Sakura because now I'm done playing with you." Sakura's eyes opened wide in shock, this whole time she was just playing with her?!  
Madison slowly unzipped Sakura's black leather panties revealing her pink hairless pussy, Madison licked her lips when she saw it wanting nothing more than to devour it right there and then but first she had to teach Sakura that she belonged to her and only her!  
She got off the bed and picked up her whip ,walking to the front of the bed where she had a perfect view of Sakura's pink flower, she cracked her whip once then pulled back and lashed Sakura's pussy . Sakura screamed in pain straining against her bonds and arching her head back, tears trailed down her checks. 'Why was Madison doing this to her!'  
"Hmmm I think ten lashes should be enough, to punish you for the ten years I went through without your love and each lash is how much you hurt me Sakura." Madison pulled her arm back and lashed Sakura again then again and again hitting her pussy each time making it turn red and puffy ,while Sakura screamed and struggled, but even through the pain the feeling of guilt overwhelmed her. 'Madison has loved me since we were little and I never knew, is this pain really how much I hurt her?'  
After ten lashes Madison tossed the whip away before quickly diving between Sakura's spread legs and after staring at the puffy swollen red flower gave it a long slow lick from Sakura's pink anus to her clit making Sakura arch head her back and give off another muffled scream but this time of pleasure.  
"Mmm you taste sooo delicious my little Sakura ." Madison said licking her lips ,Sakura moaned bucking her hips as if asking for more."Aww does little Sakura want more?" Madison said in a teasing tone, Sakura bucked more and nodded frantically, she needed Madison's soft soothing lips on her burning pussy. Madison only giggled and said. " Well too bad, I'm in charge here Sakura, I'll do what I want to you when I want to, so right now I think I'll play with those beautiful nipples of yours ." She said going to her bag next to the bed and pulling something out that Sakura had never seen before.  
It was an innocent looking black glove, but what it really was a vibrator glove similar to a vibrator but with two major differences, first the wearer could use it on any part of the subjected partner's body, the second was that the vibrations in one finger of the glove added up to five vibrators on high level settings. When Madison saw the confused look in her Sakura's eyes she giggled thinking how cute and naive she was.  
Madison flicked her hand and it started to vibrate,she reached up to one of Sakura's small dusky pink nipples and touched it with one finger.  
Sakura screamed! Arching her back to its limit until she thought she would split into her mind exploding in white hot pleasure as the first orgasm of her young life ripped through her like an iron brand. Then Madison touched her with two fingers and Sakura thought she would die when another orgasm hit her with the force of a sledgehammer.  
When she added a third finger Sakura fell unconscious for a few seconds but was awakened by Madison kissing her cheeks and forehead."Poor Sakura it's far too much for your first time isn't it?"  
"Don't worry I'll make you feel all better." She said moving two fingers to her neck and dragging them slowly down to her chest, then her stomach, then towards her neither lips. Sakura was shaking and struggling weakly, sure that if those fingers touched her there she was going to die of pleasure.  
Thankfully Madison's fingers stopped just above her pussy lips before running down her thigh, down her leg towards her feet, Sakura's eyes widened in fear when she realized what Madison was planning on doing to her.  
It was confirmed when Madison said in a giggle."Lets see how ticklish my Sakura is."  
Sakura struggled harder trying to to get away but it was useless and only made Madison giggle more of her fingers touched her foot and Sakura saw white, she screamed letting out a loud muffled moan as Madison gently trailed her two fingers up and down her foot while kissing her Sakura's perfect toes.  
Madison straddled Sakura's leg grinding her soaking wet pussy against her knee, crying out."Oh Sakura! Yes yes I love you so much my pet and your going to love me!"  
Madison was madly humping Sakura's leg going wild from the years of pent up lust, she looked back down at Sakura and her eyes glazed over in lust at the sweaty flushed body of her struggling captive.  
Her dainty foot at Sakura's entrance she shoved it inside all the way up to her ankle touching but not breaking her hymen before thrusting her foot in and out of Sakura's bruised pussy gently.  
Tears of pain and pleasure flowed down Sakura's face even as she humped Madison's foot back in uncontrollable lust wanting more of this sweet mixed torment.  
Instead after a few pumps of her foot, Madison pulled it out and turned around standing over Sakura and ignoring her frustrated moan. She licked her gloved finger giving Sakura an evil smirk. Sakura's eyes widened and she shook her head rapidly pleading Madison not to do it.  
But Madison would not be denied her pleasure, ever again!  
She placed her finger at the entrance of Sakura's lips and slowly, gently pushed the digit in causing Sakura's world to burn white and she screamed as orgasm after mini orgasm exploded inside her until Madison's finger was inside her up to her knuckle but still she only circled Sakura's barrier making her thrash in need and delicious torture.  
Madison pumped her finger inside Sakura until the girl fainted from the immense pleasure unable to withstand so much. Madison removed her finger and licked it, she bent down and licked Sakura's pussy lips not caring that she had fainted, she would have her Sakura's body no matter what.  
After a couple of licks she pulled away and reached into the bag pulling out a bag of ice cubes with straps then reaching down she pulled out a long red candlestick, giving Sakura an evil smirk she carefully strapped the bag onto the fainted girls chest.  
Instantly Sakura awoke straining against her bonds screaming as the ice pack froze her little nipples. Madison grinned down at her lighting the candlestick and sitting it on the desk beside her bed waiting for the wax to melt, she then reached down into her bag and pulled out a bottle of chocolate syrup and whipped cream.  
"I plan on having a little snack while I wait for your next punishment to melt Sakura." She poured a bit of chocolate on her gloved finger and licked it slowly her eyes locked with Sakura widened scared eyes.  
Setting both bottles on the desk she pulled off the ice pack and stared lustfully down at Sakura's stiff nipples grabbing one with her fingers she squeezed and twisted it painfully making Sakura cry out in pain. Giggling Madison grabbed the chocolate bottle and slowly poured it on Sakura's frozen cold nipples then down her stomach and onto her pussy then she roughly shoved the bottle inside Sakura's pussy and began pouring the syrup inside her pussy until it was inside her, he then poured some around Sakura's face around her gag grabbing her face and keeping her from struggling.  
Madison then did the same with the whipped cream and when she was finished she leaned back grinning at her handy work, Sakura lay bound with chocolate syrup and white cream covering her body, she thought it was the greatest sweet snack she had ever seen.  
Leaning down she began licking the syrup off Sakura's face slowly while her hand cupped Sakura's pussy and smeared the chocolate all over her flower pressing on it hard so the sauce inside of her would squirt out and cover her thighs, then she licked her fingers grinning evilly all the while her body pressed hard against Sakura's as she licked slowly downwards heading for her most prized possession,that was all hers!  
Circling her tongue around Sakura's cute bellybutton a few times she waited a few seconds then moved fast, surprising Sakura when Madison's mouth latched onto her pussy and ravished it with her tongue and lips sucking out the chocolate like a person in a desert would suck water.  
Sakura screamed and cried out in pleasure bucking her hips into Madison's mouth, or at least trying to for Madison had a death grip on her hips and was pressing her hard into the bed holding her still as she devoured her pussy.  
With hard fast licks and lashes of her pink tongue and suckling of her lips she soon brought Sakura to a mind blowing orgasm making the magical girl pass out for a few seconds, but she was awakened instantly by Madison who was still sucking on her pussy.  
Sakura tried to beg Madison to stop as she couldn't take anymore but it was useless, another powerful orgasm ripped through her with another even more powerful one close behind it, with orgasm after mind shearing orgasm ripped her apart and making her lose consciousness, Sakura was sure she would die in complete utter ecstasy!

\-----  
When she woke again she saw Madison above her face, her crotch piece unzipped and her pussy juice dripping down on her face. Giving her a loving look, Madison pulled down her gag and straddled her face grinding her pussy forcefully against Sakura's mouth." Lick your Mistress's pussy my pet, lick her good and you MAY be rewarded but if you displease me you shall be punished very harshly!"  
Hearing this Sakura immediately began licking and sucking on Madison's pussy, not wanting to make Madison angry. Madison panted as she rode Sakura's pretty face roughly holding tightly onto the headboard and squeezing Sakura's face with her thighs making sure she couldn't throw her off.  
"Yes Sakura lick your mistress's pussy! You like licking my pussy don't you little cunt-licker! Don't you!" Madison grabbed Sakura by her hair, forcing her to look into her eyes, She stared up at her fearfully struggling harder to get loose but Madison tightened her hold on her hair and rode Sakura's face even harder smearing her pets face with her juices.  
When Madison was close to orgasm she frantically pounded Sakura's face then screamed as she came in Sakura's mouth forcing her to swallow it. She cried out."Ohhh YES I love you Sakura my cunt licking slut!"  
When Madison rose Sakura saw her chance and cried out in a pleading voice "I love you too Mistress please please let me go, I'll be good I swear!" Sakura really did love Madison but she still was hoping Madison would let her go. Madison growled in anger, how dare her slave speak when she didn't say she could!  
Madison pulled away and grabbed up the now melted wax candle straddling Sakura's legs she glared down at her fearfully shaking slave."If you don't know how to behave properly like a slave should then you'll have to be punished Sakura!" Madison carefully poured the hot wax on her, first on Sakura's left nipple enjoying the muffled scream of both pain and pleasure Sakura let out as it covered her pebble sized nipple,then she went over to the next one then trailed it down to her bellybutton where she filled the little cervix with hot wax and then saved the rest for the last spot she planned to punish.  
Madison lowered the wax to her Sakura's pussy pouring it in a circular motion so it covered the area around her slit,all the while Sakura screamed and struggled weakly and helplessly by now accepting her fate as Madison's play toy.  
When the hot wax completely covered her pets most prized parts and had hardened she roughly tore the one on her left nipple off and licked and suckled the red nipple making it all better with her mouth and cool wet tong making Sakura moaned and mewl in appreciation, then she tore the other hard wax off her right nipple causing Sakura to scream but now in pleasure, and Madison went to suckle the nipple while playing with the first.  
She pulled back her knee and smashed it against the wax covering her pussy and then again grinding and smashing her knee roughly into it when the magical girl gave a loud moan. Madison growled and bit the nipple then stood grabbed the last wax patch and ripped it off making Sakura raise her hips and moan in pleasure bucking her hips upward hoping Madison would lick her there.  
She was sadly disappointed when Madison instead smiled wickedly and activated her vibrator glove turning it all the way up to full power,then gently touching her fingers to Sakura's little clit. Sakura screamed and creamed over and over again as it felt like a bar of white hot pleasure was being shoved up her all the way from her toes to her brain making her pass out but always awakening to pass out again.  
'I'll make her MINE she'll never want anyone else after this, she'll be my obedient little slave girl!' Madison thought stroking her pussy and breathing hard as she pleasured and tortured her Sakura watching how the girl bucked, sweated, creamed and fainted with a heavy scarlet blush on her cute checks.  
Madison was having trouble controlling herself as her hands drifted down to shove slightly into Sakura's pussy making her buckle harder into Madison's hand, then she leaned down to suckle on a stiff little rosebud nipple while her other hand slipped in and pumped inside her own desperate pussy.  
Madison then pulled away and went to her bag and pulled out a banana which she coated it with her own juices and saliva before grinning wickedly at Sakura and carefully shoving it up her far enough not to break her barrier. Then she began peeling it and licking the banana while slowly taking small bites.  
To Sakura it looked like she had a dick and Madison was sucking her off. The thought made her buck and gasp but Madison held her hips down keeping her still to torture her deliciously further.  
When she was at the end she pressed her lips to the banana in Sakura's pussy moving her head and mouth to torment the squirming begging little girl, she pulled the fruit out with her teeth and licked the end that had been in Sakura's pussy before throwing it on the floor.  
She then got another fruit and bite it before putting it in her own pussy and forcing Sakura to eat her out until it was all gone.  
"Now to test you Sakura, I'll untie one of your hands but if you try to get away I'll be extremely mad at you." She then untied Sakura's left arm, Sakura just panted hard unable to work up the strength to move, her eyes tracked Madison as she moved swaying her hips towards her dresser where her camera lay, picking it up she turned back to Sakura with a evil grin then reaching into her bag again she pulled out another whip except this one was twice as thick and tipped with a steel end.  
"Ok Sakura this is whats going to happen. You will pleasure yourself with your own hand while I film you, if you stop or cum before I tell you to I'm going to whip that sweet little body of yours, understood!"She shouted cracking the whip on the floor and making the terrified girl jump and nod.  
"Good now masturbate for your mistress !"She cracked the whip again then dropped it turned her camera on and watched dreamily as Sakura frantically pleasured herself with three fingers working in and out of her hairless mound.  
"Yes yes YES! Fuck yourself you naughty slut, my little slave girl, you'll never do anything again unless I command it!" Madison snapped off a hundred pictures before turning around to put the camera down, Sakura untied herself and tried to escape but Madison spun around and tackled her to the ground before throwing her back on the bed and tying her up.  
Furious Madison picked up the whip and said."I warned you Sakura, now you shall see what happens to bad girls who disobey their mistresses!" Picking the whip up she lashed out with it, hitting Sakura's pussy. Whipping around Sakura's body striking several spots on her and making her scream and try protect herself.  
After several strikes Madison dropped the whip and fished out of her bag some ink and paint brush and a CD of classical music she put the CD on and then went over to paint on Sakura's body using her flawless skin as a canvas. When she was done Sakura looked like she had multicolored tiger strips and runes all over her arms, chest, stomach, legs and forehead.  
Madison stared at Sakura in lust and pulled out a massive twelve inch strap on grinning at Sakura's scared but excited face.  
"Now you'll be mine Sakura," Madison shouted jumping onto the girl, ripping off the gag and kissing Sakura deeply. She ravished her slave's mouth with her tongue before grabbing Sakura's waist and lining herself up to Sakura's entrance grinning wickedly but with a loving look in her eyes.  
With one big thrust she broke Sakura's barrier and began thrusting savagely into Sakura's tight pussy while Sakura screamed at the pain and pleasure.  
Madison screamed in ecstasy as she pounded into Sakura, every thrust driving the vibrating dildo attached to the strap on further inside her. She wildly, savagely thrust and hammered Sakura's tight young pussy, sweat poured off both girls' bodies and soaking the bed as they moaned and screamed in pleasure.  
Madison could feel her orgasm coming she had been close all day and it only took one final deep thrust to bring her to an earth shattering orgasm while she screamed Sakura's hollow tube connecting both girls shot Madison's cum deep into Sakura's womb marking her as Madison's.  
Madison slumped over Sakura's drenched, exhausted and violated body and stared at her new slave girl in lust.  
Leaning down she softly kissed Sakura gently on the lips and Sakura kisses back the kiss ended Sakura sighed and closed her eyes thinking it was all over and she could finally rest but her hopes were dashed when Madison chuckled and said.  
"Now now my Sakura don't go to sleep yet we have the whole weekend to ourselves after all they'll be plenty of time to rest later,"She smiled wickedly at Sakura's shocked face."That's right love the fun has just begun!"She leaned down and captured Sakura's lips in a heated passionate kiss.  
*Scene break*  
(Two days later)  
Madison's mother hummed to herself as she unlocked the front door to her large house and entered her home wondering how her daughters plan went as she walked to the living room.  
She was given an answer by the lovely sight of her daughter sitting in a chair reading a book about how be a good Mistress and with a bikini-clad, blushing Sakura collared leased to a bracelet on Madison's wrist her tiny hands cuffed behind her back and her feet chained together with a red ballgag over her mouth her pretty eyes demurely cast to the floor and her head laying beside Madison's feet.  
"Welcome home Mamma did you have a nice trip?"Madison asked looking up from her book with a bright smile.  
Smiling widely her mother casually walked over to her daughter giving her a kiss on her forehead secretly pleased that her daughter was finally happy with the one she loved."Fine dear how about you did you and this little cutey have fun while I was gone?"  
Madison giggled"Much mamma Sakura is such a obedient pet now,"She reached down and stroked Sakura's head lovingly,Sakura nuzzled her head practically mother and daughter giggled t the cute girl.  
"Thank you for the present mamma,"  
"Your welcome dear,"Her mother said hugging her warmly."I'll leave you two alone now I still have much work to do,"  
Once her mother was gone Madison grinned at Sakura wickedly and pinned her to the floor on her small chest her cute butt in the air."Now where were we?"Madison said smirking pulling out a paddle from underneath the couch licking its rubber head and lining it up with Sakura's butt.  
Sakura closed her eyes in resignation knowing her life was going to be a lot more exciting from now on.


End file.
